


Активные действия

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если тебя бьют на работе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Активные действия

– Ага, – сказала Скарлетт, глядя на него с укоризной. – Опять «несчастный случай».  
– Ну… – хмуро дернул плечом Крис. – Так уж вышло. Это не нарочно.  
Скарлетт в недоумении потрясла головой.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что я вот уже неделю общаюсь с жертвой домашнего насилия.  
– Он просто не рассчитал силу, – Крис попытался беззаботно улыбнуться и тут же со стоном сморщился, втягивая в рот кровящую губу.  
– Он каждый раз не рассчитывает силу. На Сэме с начала съемок ни царапины, хотя с ним он отрабатывает раз в пять дольше, а тебе каждый раз прилетает. Может, я не знаю… вам поговорить?  
– О чем? – горестно прошамкал Крис, не выпуская губу изо рта.  
– Обо всей этой ситуации. Я серьезно, Крис, это ненормально. Ты что… – она нахмурилась, заглядывая в кристально-прозрачные и до донышка честные глаза Криса. – Ты его… обидел чем-то?  
Крис задумался, посасывая свою многострадальную губу.  
Начать с того, что он вообще не был уверен, что Себастьяна Стэна, его чертова напарничка, можно чем-то обидеть. Он весь был какой-то... как маслом облитый. Не подступиться. Не задеть. Ни в каком смысле. И так было с самого начала. На все крисовы шутки этот мрачный тип реагировал таким одновременно недоуменным и отстраненным выражением лица, что Крис моментально начинал чувствовать себя недоумком без чувства юмора, да еще и влезшим, куда не просят. На прогонах (самое веселое и улетное время на съемках – но с другими актерами) Стэн явственно раздражался, если Крис сбивал темп и проговаривал свою реплику слишком быстро или слишком медленно, и требовал прогона всего диалога еще раз. И еще раз. И еще раз, Крис, сосредоточься, пожалуйста, это не так сложно, как кажется. Господи! Это всего лишь прогоны! Во время съемок все же было нормально! Но Стэн наверняка считал это своей заслугой… Слава богу, что в этот раз они почти не разговаривали, а только дрались. Но и тут Стэн нашел способ его уесть: постоянно лупил почем зря, да еще и выставлял это так, будто Крис сам виноват, что недостаточно быстро уклоняется. Вот Сэм хорошо уклоняется… Сэм профессиональный боец, мать вашу! А Крис – актер! Почему его постоянно за это бьют...  
…А с кофе! Поначалу Крис честно хотел подружиться с партнером по фильму. Он же – хороший парень, веселый, компанейский. Все просто обожают с ним работать! Но только не Себастьян Стэн. Когда Крис первый раз принес ему на площадку кофе, тот глянул на него странно, но поблагодарил. Обрадованный Крис принес кофе и на следующий день, и через день, и только тогда Стэн тяжело вздохнул и медленно и доходчиво, как пятилетнему, объяснил, что он, конечно, благодарен за усилия, но он пьет только черный кофе. И нет, не нужно приносить завтра черный, потому что он, Себастьян Стэн, во время съемок пьет не больше двух чашек в день, иначе он начинает себя нехорошо чувствовать. Спасибо. Полюбуйся на мою дружелюбную улыбку. А теперь отвали и не мешай готовиться к съемкам.  
Это был провал. Нужно было его признать еще три года назад и просто отступиться. Но ведь Крис теперь – Капитан Америка! Капитан Америка никогда не отступает! Каким же он был придурком. И остался.  
– Не знаю, – со вздохом признался Крис. – Я его точно не обижал, но вполне возможно, что он на что-то обиделся. Я его совсем не понимаю.  
Скарлетт тоже вздохнула и присела рядом, обнимая пригорюнившегося Криса и гладя его по волосам.  
– Дурацкая ситуация, – сказала она.  
– Ага, – грустно сказал Крис.  
– Все так и будет тянуться, – сказала она.  
– Ага, – грустно сказал Крис.  
– Он так и будет тебя лупить каждый раз, – сказала она.  
– Ага, – грустно сказал Крис.  
– А ведь вам еще сниматься и сниматься вместе, – сказала она и добавила. – Может, рискнуть и попробовать все исправить?  
– А как? – жадно спросил Крис, вскидывая голову и едва не заехав затылком Скарлетт по челюсти. – Вот ты хорошо уклоняешься. Почти как Сэм. Тебя Стэн не побьет.  
– Побей его сам, – предложила Скарлетт. – Только не на площадке. Где-нибудь один на один. Решите свои проблемы по-мужски.  
Крис почти минуту смотрел на нее с недоумением, потом несколько секунд – с ужасом, а потом почти целую секунду – перед тем как броситься на шею – с восторгом.  
Отличная идея, думал он, обнимая Скарлетт, тормоша ее волосы и целуя ее бархатные щечки. Она просто гений. А Крис – мужик. Он сейчас все решит. Ведь всем известно, что лучшие друзья – это те, кто сначала подрались, а потом помирились. Или как-то так.

Это была дурацкая идея, думал он, глядя, как Себастьян Стэн медленно подносит тыльную сторону ладони к носу, потом отнимает руку от лица и смотрит – сначала на яркие пятна крови. А потом переводит полный темной жажды убийства взгляд на Криса, и все это как в каком-то жутком боевике или даже фильме ужасов, или вообще в видеоклипе какой-нибудь готической группы – замедленно и нереально до мурашек по спине.  
Кошмарная идея. Катастрофическая. Полный пиздец, судорожно думал Крис, пока Себастьян неторопливо, покачиваясь, будто модель на подиуме, сделал пару шагов к нему навстречу, горячо выдохнул, окидывая его лицо взглядом. Облизывая губы. Кровь текла из разбитого носа, по ярким губам, стекала каплями по подбородку.  
Блядь, подумал Крис. Сейчас что-то произойдет. Сейчас меня убьют. Или мы начнем драться до первой крови. Нет, не до первой крови, она уже есть. Господи. До смерти. Я же не смогу его убить, и он убьет меня. А как же мама? Нужно бежать. Нет, я не могу бежать, я ведь Капитан Америка. Надо его придушить, вот что. И сбежать, пока он будет без сознания…  
Где-то на вторую или третью секунду этих судорожных размышлений Себастьян Стэн легко, будто под дуновением ветерка, качнулся в его сторону, и у Криса тут же вылетели из головы все мысли.  
Рот у Себастьяна был соленый и горячий, а зубы острые, и этими чертовыми зубами он не преминул цапнуть Криса за разбитую губу. За что Крис, каким-то десятым чувством понимая, что к чему, и пытаясь развить успех, сгреб Себастьяна за волосы на затылке и чувствительно встряхнул. Кусаться тот не перестал, зато застонал так, что разбитая губа моментально стала самым меньшим физическим дискомфортом, испытываемым Крисом на данный промежуток времени.  
– К тебе или ко мне? – ухитрился спросить Крис между поцелуями, если эту возню с облизываниями, покусами и обтиранием друг о друга можно было так назвать. Себастьян посмотрел на него яростно, что на перемазанной кровью физиономии смотрелось еще более устрашающе.  
– Ко мне, – решил Крис и добавил для убедительности. – Я сказал.  
Себастьян только мягко хмыкнул и утер рот ладонью. Выглядело это… порнографически.  
Хотя, где-то через полчаса, а уж тем более через час Крис понял, что до этого имел о порнографии весьма смутные представления несмотря на двадцать шесть гигов видеопродукции в запароленной папке на ноуте и парочку ностальгически припрятанных со времен юности журналов.  
Себастьян Стэн – мы расширяем горизонты.  
Себастьян Стэн – ваш проводник в мире стильных удовольствий.  
Себастьян Стэн… То, о чем вы мечтали.  
И да, Крис его таки придушил. Разок. Это было прикольно. Но странно. Но оно стоило того…  
…  
…  
Господи, он трахнул Себастьяна Стэна!  
Скарлетт его прибьет.  
Или нет.  
Или…  
...  
– Эванс, прекрати сейчас же, – потребовал Себастьян, безо всякой жалости пихая локтем в бок.  
– Что? – испуганно спросил Крис, вздрагивая.  
– Прекрати думать обо всякой херне на работе.  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем я думаю.  
– Я отлично знаю, о чем ты думаешь. У тебя всегда становится такое придурковатое выражение лица, когда ты думаешь о сексе.  
– Я не так уж часто думаю о сексе, – насупился Крис. Себастьян смерил его презрительным взглядом.  
– Ну ладно, – вынужден был согласиться Крис. – Но это только потому что ты рядом. Знаешь, я все хотел сказать, это было круто, это было так потрясающе, что я не могу остановиться и постоянно вспоминаю…  
– Заткнись. Пожалуйста.  
– …и я бы очень хотел повторить.  
Себастьян замер напротив него, глядя хмуро и настороженно из-под своих тщательно уложенных и тщательно же растрепанных волос.  
– Прямо сейчас? – ровно спросил он.  
Килотонна сухого, выдержанного сарказма легкомысленно свистнула мимо плеча Криса, даже не задев, и рухнула в ближайшие кусты.  
– Нет, ну подождем до вечера, – добродушно улыбнулся Капитан Америка, хлопнув напарника по плечу. И пошел на площадку.  
Себастьян Стэн медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, настраиваясь на драку. Пожалуй, сегодня можно будет не слишком сдерживаться. Скарлетт была права, иначе этого золотистого ретривера никак не раскачать на активные действия. А как раз активные действия от него сегодня потребуются. И не раз. А, возможно, и не только активные…  
При мысли о предстоящем вечере Себастьян тихонько хмыкнул под своей маской и пошел за Крисом следом. Кулаки у него чесались как никогда.


End file.
